


Mistletoe

by Mlgdd



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Mistletoe, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlgdd/pseuds/Mlgdd
Summary: A quick one off of Christmas sillyness set in the Assassin's Creed Syndicate timeline featuring Jacob Frye and my o/c Norah.Thank you for taking the time to read xx





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted to my tumblr/deviantart in December when it was a bit more appropriate :) If you're reading this in the middle of summer then thank you so much ;)

Looking up from his desk to the open door, Jacob listened carefully to the rapid tapping of rushed footsteps. Seconds later, Norah swept past without so much as a glance his way, heading for the stairs.

"Norah-?" He called, smiling as the steps halted and a heavy sigh pre-empted the slow return.

"Could it possibly wait?" She asked avoiding looking his way. "I've just been informed that we have another group of new recruits joining us later and our delivery has gone missing meaning we don't have enough food for those we already house, forget the newcomers..." She trailed off as she eventually raised her eyes to look at him stood at the desk, arms behind his back as he smiled at her. With another sigh, she smiled back at him rolling her eyes.

"What can I do for you, Mister Frye?"

Without a word he raised his right hand, beckoning her through the door. Taking a step forward into the office, Norah tilted her head expectantly.

Still silent, Jacob inclined his head slightly gesturing to something over the door.

Furrowing her brow, Norah turned away from him to look up finding a small bunch of green leaves overhead.

"Is that...?" She began standing on tiptoe, craning her neck to see.

"Mistletoe." He nodded. Looking back she found him standing directly before her, hazel eyes smiling down at her. "I'm sure the lads wouldn't begrudge you a moment to honour a Christmas tradition, would they?" He cocked his head to his right with a broad grin, his hands coming to rest gently around her waist.

"It's hard to say really," Norah smiled back, her fingers trailing absently along the collar of his shirt. "You would have to speak to the boss." She shrugged.

"The boss? And I expect he's a reasonable sort of chap? Charming, dashingly handsome? Does that sounds about right?"

"Hmm..." Norah replied thoughtfully.

"And if he says it's okay?"

"Then who am I to question his decision?" She grinned as he moved closer bowing his head to kiss her just as a small group of Rooks passed by the door breaking into cheers.

"Go on Sir!"

"Nice one boss."

"Perks of the job Mister Frye?"

"Get lost before I throw you all back to the Blighters!" Jacob chuckled as they ran off laughing and talking loudly amongst themselves.

Clearing her throat, Norah stepped back slightly smoothing down her skirts.

"If that is all Mister Frye, I have urgent matters to attend to."

"Of course Miss Reid." He gave her a grin as she stepped backward out of the door, turning to head down stairs giving a blushing smile and brief wave.

Jacob listened from the doorway as her steps continued downstairs and another loud cheer rang out across the lower level.

"Don't you lot have anything better to do?" Norah's voice cut through the din as Jacob smiled to himself. "Now get lost before you all cop a mouse!"


End file.
